Larry (Wild Pack, Watcher Datafile)
LARRY Larry Arnold public Larry Arnold was a particularly tough gang member from Los Angeles South Central, he has been for years a friend of Raul Quentino. Although they lost sight of each other while Quentino became a Silver Sable International employee, they found themselves on opposing sides when the Justin Hammer-funded Latisha Arnold triggered an full-scale invasion of Beverly Hill by a heavily-armed coalition of street gangs. After Hammer learned that Silver Sable International had been paid to stop the gangbangers, he dispatched a team of super-villains to kill Sable, and decided to leave Latisha’s sets to rot. Latisha and her men, including her lieutenant Larry, then decided to prove they were top dog and take down both the SSI troops and Hammer’s flunkies. In the raging battle, Quentino defeated Larry due to his superior training, and offered his old friend a chance to leave L.A.’s killing fields and do something with his incredible potential at SSI.  Trusting his friend and knowing there was no future for him in South Central, Larry decided to side with Quentino. However, shortly after, Quentino body-blocked Larry out of incoming fire from Spymaster II; Larry survived unscathed, but Quentino was badly wounded and lost the use of his legs. Quentino petitioned for Larry to become his replacement in the “A” team of Silver Sable International, pointing out his homie’s formidable strength, reflexes and abilities as a team player. Silver Sable accepted Quentino’s suggestion to give Larry his second chance, and he started operating along with her and team members Battlestar, Chen, Powell and Crippler. Larry is, despite his short size, built like a Mack truck and incredibly strong and fast; he once knocked down the superhuman Battlestar. His raw physical power and fighting instinct are remarkable, and he’s an excellent team player with a clear head. Larry is definitely from the ’hood, and talks street. He’s very big on the more positive aspects of gang culture, such as giving respect to and backing up members of his set, no matter what. He’s surprisingly efficient and disciplined despite his lack of formal training, pretty much a born action hero and special warfare soldier. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Born Action Hero, Gang Veteran, Urban Style Power Sets WILD PACK TACTICAL SPECIALIST Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Energy Blast D8, Enhanced Senses D8 SFX: Focus. In a pool including a Wild Pack Tactical Specialist power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: Street Skills. Step up or double any one of your specialties for one action. If that action fails, spend a die from the doom pool equal to the normal rating of that specialty. SFX: Street Smarts. When using your Covert or Crime specialties to create scene assets or complications, step up the effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Wild Pack Tactical Specialist power to gain step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mercenary Category:Wild Pack